Pet Meeting
by ReiMeix
Summary: Pets gathered together although some skipped it and came to have an important discussion. Seems like they might leave or not... Pet pairings included.
**_Tried writing an Elsword pet fanfic because there's almost none 8(_**

 ** _May have been a fail x: Well this is the turn out qq_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I only own the plot. ' x'_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter~_**

* * *

Miho opened her eyes and stood up. As she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. Muttering to herself in the morning of the sun lighted room, "Better go to the meeting." She glanced at her owner and then her sisters. Shaking Naho and Shiho shoulder to wake them up.

By whispering to them "Naho, Shiho! Wake up..!"

Their body began to move and they told Miho "Good morning..."

Although they fell back to sleep which caused Miho to tell them "Meeting today."

Those two words caused the two lazy Kumiho to wake up.

Soon the three pets walked out of their owner's room and ran out of the opened window.

"Why are we having this meeting again?" Naho the smallest sized Kumiho asked her sisters.

"Reunion." Shiho whispered, staring at her.

"First of all, let's get breakfast." Miho told the two.

"... Isn't the meeting time right now?" Shiho glanced at Miho before looking at the new buildings that opened in Ruben village.

Miho shook her head. "We still have 15 minutes left before it. It take us only 5 minutes to arrive there."

"... Why did we even wake up so early..?" Shiho questioned

"Breakfast." Miho said tiredly

They went to Echo's place as she give the Kumiho some phoru crackers and tea to drink with it. They thanked and greeted her before leaving the alchemist place. Each had 5 crackers with 1 plastic bottle of tea.

"Let's eat and run at the same time." Miho suggested

Shiho nodded, quickly finishing her crackers and slowly drinking her tea.

Naho just stared at her crackers.

"Aren't you going to eat it, Naho?" Shiho asked about to grab it from her.

Naho putted the napkin which holds the crackers in her clothes pocket. "I'm going to save them." Naho muttered absent mindedly

Shiho just give her an glanced that couldn't understand why she would do that. Realization soon struck her. Causing her to giggle out loud.

"Why are you laughing, Shiho?" Miho wondered

"Naho is in love with someone...!" Shiho whispered as Naho wasn't listening.

Miho stared at her. "Right. Tell me when you aren't crazy."

Shiho glared at her and sighed.

"We're here." Miho told them as she finished her last cookie and drink.

The Ruben forest as always is full of wilderness. Such as trees and flowers. The sun is still out shining brightly.

"Finally you're here, Kumiho sisters." Reverse and Death said to the Kumiho with a loud sigh. They were wearing their hoods and scythes again. Other pets were wearing their normal attire. Miho glanced at Hoya before sitting down on the soft and green grass. Her sisters sat near her.

"Is the real reason for this meeting is about seeing each other again?" Hoya asked not interested and wish to leave.

Death looked at him with a glare but replied to his question "No. This meeting is about our owners."

"Owners?" Marionette asked looking at him with her lifeless and red eyes.

"Don't any of you guys want to leave them?" Reverse asked

"I don't see any point in doing something as foolish as that. Our owners take care of us and providing our daily needs. No?" Mystic stated with her robotic voice that was programmed by her Master which is her owner.

A lot of pets nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they do help us and in return we assist them during the demon attacks. But now that there's no demons, how do we repay them? I see leaving as the best option. Our owners probably find us as a hindrance then something useful for themselves." Death retorted with sarcasm

Marionette stared at him as well as the other pets. Most were in deep thoughts about Death's statement. "I cannot understand. Isn't wanting to stay with them more than enough needed?" Alice replied back

Medusa agreed with her.

"Even if they might see you as a hindrance and tool?" Death told her harshly

".. My master is not like that!" Alice yelled at Death with hate.

As the two began to argue with each, Hoya said to them "I'm leaving. I have no master so this subject doesn't matter to me."

A few of the pets nodded. They were the ones who didn't have a master just like him.

"Let's discuss this some other time." Reverse spoke to everyone, the entire meeting was soon dismissed.

Death and Alice glare at each other and left. Marionette and Thanatos followed Death and Reverse to talk more about the subject regarding with the owners. Miho stalked Hoya before she lost sight of him telling her sisters "I have some business to do." In reply, the two other Kumiho nodded.

"Hoya, why don't you find a master?" Miho asked walking besides him.

"Because one day they'll die." he said staring at her.

"That's true." Miho said back and played with her tails out of boredom.

"Aren't you going to go back to your owner?" Hoya asked her as he stopped walking and just laughed at her playing with her own tails.

"Later." Miho replied, looking at his smile without thinking, she touched with his ears.

"... What are you doing?" Hoya wondered what's trying to do.

"They're soft like mines." Miho answered twitching her ears and moving her tails while blushing when Hoya touched her white ears.

Marionette held her umbrella tightly near her. "What's your motives with suddenly suggesting us to part with our owners?" She asked curiously

Suddenly Death hold the tip of his scythe near her neck. While glaring at her as she just stared. Thanatos glared at him and said threateningly "What are you doing?".

As she was about to attack Death, Reverse commanded Death his twin to "Stop it."

Death put his scythe back behind his back and didn't attack Marionette. Thanatos stared at Reverse but soon letting it go.

"Well Marionette, we have our personal reasons for this don't get nosy and start asking for them." Reverse replied.

"Whatever. Let's leave, Thanatos." Marionette ordered.

Thanatos timidly nodded. Soon they were gone from the twin. "Shouldn't we have killed them?" Thanatos asked her master, Marionette.

"No. It's best to leave it like this." Marionette told her

Thanatos didn't say anything back but followed her one and only master.

Naho suddenly decide to eat her cookies alone with Shiho.

"Were you planning to give it to someone?" Shiho asked while giving her a fake sad face.

"No and stop mocking me." Naho replied and glared at Shiho.

"Okay." Shiho told her sadly

Both of them were walking home. In silence.

Mystic thought about how pointless and stupid that meeting was. Staring at her friends, Uniring and Uniel was more quiet than ever.

"Want to buy a souvenir for Eve while we're still here?" Uniel suggested

 _Our owner_... I nodded while Uniring told us "Okay."

As the three pets look for something. Finally after 30 minutes they found something. They asked for 2 wrappings for the gifts. It was 2 beautiful ribbon around arm length. One of the ribbon was white with pink striping and the other one had purple with dark stripping near it.

Uniring asked Mystic "Why did we buy the purple ribbon?"

"It's for Eve's..." They whispered to each other softly as Uniel joined.

They nodded agreeing to what Mystic told them.

"I hate that guy!" Alice fumed

Medusa nodded.

"Let's go back to Hamel." Alice said with a sigh as she knew that Medusa is barely listening to her. _That was one wasted meeting._

Suddenly Medusa grabbed Alice wrist and was staring at a cafe.

"You want a drink?..." Alice asked looking at Medusa dumbfounded.

The duo entered the cafe and asked for two smoothies and two cakes. Medusa pay with the money Chung gave her. The cashier at the register, Hanna gave Alice the smoothies and cakes. Both walked out the cafe and Alice handed Medusa the strawberry watermelon smoothie and strawberry shortcake. While Alice held on her chocolate banana smoothie and strawberry chocolate shortcake.

"Let's go now..." Alice told Medusa

Medusa nodded, while drinking her smoothie.

"Welcome back, Miho." Shiho and Naho told me with depressing tones

"Why do you guys looks so pitiful?" I asked, staring at the two of them

"Ara told us we'll be meeting with Aisha tomorrow." Shiho answered with a sigh

"That Mage?" I asked

Both of my sisters nodded. Suddenly Shiho got all active and got off the couch. Then questioned me "Where were you after the meeting?"

I blushed.

Naho answered for me "She was with Hoya."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. So what were you guys talking about?!" Shiho asked excitingly.

Once again, Naho replied expressionless "Something you wouldn't want to know."

As she said that Shiho nosebleed with heavy breathing. After that she fainted. I whispered to Naho with gratitude, "Thanks."

She just nodded while I pet her head and began to carry the fainted Shiho to Ara's bedroom.

* * *

 ** _I don't even know if i'll continue this xdddd_**

 ** _Well review if you want or not -would appreciate it if you review, fav, and follow the story- ;; you don't have too- qqqq_**

 ** _Elsword pets are so cute e-e... Hope there'll be more fanfics on them \o_**


End file.
